evil academy
by black-petals-fall
Summary: hi this is ayame not kayamae this is a cool story where most of the kohona ninjas and a few sand ones go to an academy for some extra acedemic training, where evil teachers and a few evil students lurk behind every corner, can these ninjas stay alive?


**sakura held her school books tight as she walked to what she thought might be her end, she may go insane, all the kohona and some sand ninjas had to go to this strange school because a good ninja, should also know math science' and crap like that, ino was walking beside her grumbling to herself**

**"how shitty is this? we have to go to school!" ino said **

**"yeah this really sucks!" sakura stomped the ground, not to mention the uniforms were weird red and black, skirts with tops with sleeves and a wierd neck tie **

**"these uniforms are distasteful" ino said **

**"yeah and there are rumors that a bucketload of teachers and one of the two principals are evil!" sakura said **

**"just our luck!" ino exclaimed almost dropping her books, then a blond girl kinda short with long hair and shaggy sideswept ran in front of them, she was lightning quick, you could hardly see her, a boy followed her screaming**

**"wait! kayamae!" **

**he had white hair, the boys uniform was as dorky as the girls pants and a button down shirt the shirt was red and the pants were black, they had a black and red tie**

**at this strange school two principals are arguing**

**"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL MEANS FIRST DAY OF TROUBLE!" there was a male and female principal the male was speaking**

**"yeah for your little crew of kids! the new ones arent as skilled as them, they couldnt make trouble at this school"**

**"ok you know what? your the only one who would cause trouble" the male principal said **

**"really? how so?!" the female snapped**

**"i know if i had to wear those idiotic uniforms you picked out, i would shoot myself" the male leaned back in his chair, the female stepped forward, it was tsunade**

**"mark my words the first kid to make trouble this year is in big..." tsunade was interrupted by shizune dragging kayamae by her arm to the office**

**"she got in the food AGAIN" shizune said **

**"kayamae! just because you have it good with me and the teachers doesnt mean you can do what you want!" the male principal said**

**"yeah girly just cause your one of our favorites doesnt mean your invinsible we have rules" tsunade said the male principal leaned forward you wouldnt believe who he was**

**"so um principal akatsuki leader sir" kayamae said**

**"kayamae leave out principal and all that other stuff you said and call me sir" the akatsuki leader said **

**"ok well sorry sir, and sorry principal tsunade" kayamae said she was short, had blonde hair and blue eyes with shaggy sideswept bangs that went over her right eye her uniform was torn up it had no sleves she wore leggings and had chains and chokers all over her **

**"you really need to follow dress code but we will work on that later" tsunade said **

**"its not that bad" the akatsuki leader said **

**then everyone walked into the building, kayamae was in the main office and she watched as the pepole crowded, then her friends tawny hanako and ayame ran in**

**"who are all those pepole?!" ayamae asked**

**" your new classmates" the akatsuki leader said a bit evilly**

**"fresh meat" kayamae said and grinned a large toothy smile**

**"they really scares me sometimes" tsunade said and walked out in the hall the akatsuki leader took the all call mic. and spoke **

**"ok new victims, shutup and listen" he said, as you could guess everyone shut their traps in shock **

**"you are starting this new school today, welcome, i am one of your principles but adress me as nothing but sir, and principal tsunade of course, let me explain one thing, this is the, toughest, meanest, most fearful school you will ever be at, and we have rules that are to be followed that im not going to explain because its not worth it you will learn them from experience but dont land yourself in my office or you will be very very sorry, you may go to your classes" the akatsuki leader put down the mic and sat back**

**"great! hes making us figure out the rules ourselves!?" ino said**

**"that sucks!" sakura said **

**"you should be going now, kayamae, tawny hanako and ayame, i have kept you together in every class because you will be my monitors for those classes for the girls wing, masao haru and kisho have the other side for the boys" he said, the school was separated into two groups one for the boys and one for the girls, but they all had the same teachers, they just had two classrooms and moved about the two halfs kayamae got up from where she was sitting **

**"bye sir!" she called back, tawny ayame and hanako did the same kayamae did the peace sign and ran tawny and hanako tried to catch up ayame diddnt even bother, kayamae was the fastest girl in school**

**"whats the point?" she shrugged and followed them, firstup on the schedule would be the unluckiest teacher on earth**

**"sasori!" kayamae said and jumped on his desk**

**"ah! no! what!? i have you first class!? no!" sasori said **

**"hi sasori! whats your last name? or are we just gonna call you sasori?" kayamae asked**

**"hey girls" sasori said as he glanced at ayame hanako and tawny**

**"just call me um well i diddnt think about that have no clue" sasori said**

**"how bout mr.doofus" kayamae suggested**

**"no! um well hanako?" he asked hanako **

**"professor sasori" hanako said **

**"right, even though that sounds ridiculous" sasori said **

**"whatever" hanako said and sat down**

**"kayamae! what the hell did you do to your uniform!?" sasori asked**

**"like it? i just made it better" kayamae said **

**"no, you made yourself look like the undead schoolgirl, leggings arent in dresscode and why is your tie around your waist?" sasori asked**

**"deidara said he liked it! he said it was interesting!" kayamae said, tawny nodded, she had leggings too and she wore her tie as a bandanna and had a horse pin on, tawny was tall with freckles she had long curly chestnut hair in a bun with one side over her eye like kayamaes only longer and she had bright green eyes, hanako was tall as well but not as tall as tawny, she had purple hair that was parted and dark purple eyes she hadn't done much to her uniform except she was using the necktie as a headband and the skirt seemed too short for her, ayame was fairly average height with long black hair and deep brown eyes, fairly flat, unlike kayamae tawny and hanako, her uniform was perfect except the necktie as well but she put glitter on it, and her skirt was way to short**

**"deidara is soft for you brats, it doesnt count" sasori said **

**"what about tobi?"**

**"no" **

**"my friends?"**

**"no"**

**"akatsuki leader?"**

**"n- well yes actually but he cant control you anyway" sasori said **

**"anyway 'professor' your not dressed all fancy" tawny said, sasori was just in regular clothes his cloak was hanging on the chair he was sitting in**

**"I'm a teacher, I'm better than you" sasori said **

**"well sasori aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" ayame asked**

**"im 35" **

**"never mind"**

**" well this has been an interesting conversation now sit your butts down" sasori said **

**"ok" kayamae said and went to the back row and sat on the desk**

**"kayamae, in a seat" sasori said **

**"i sit where and how i want professor idiot" kayamae said there were some snickers among the students**

**"geez that girls a brat" sakura said **

**"yeah I've heard of her, among the evil teachers shes the pet along with her little gang, shes cool i hear she knocked out a guy with one punch" ino said**

**"its true, that was my brother she knocked out" ayame said, her brother was kisho, he had loved kayamae forever, even though he was a great deal older than her ayame looked at sakura and ino**

**_"nice targets for this year, hehehe"_ayame said and smiled**

**"really!?" sakura gasped **

**"yeah, she is also the fastest kid in school she beats everyone, even the football jocks" ayame said **

**"i like your makeup" ino said pointing at ayames glitter and green eyeshadow,**

**"really? thanks ya know after class i can give you some but we have to go in the bathroom if we get caught we get in trouble" ayame smiled**

**"ok!" ino said **

**"wanna come?" ayame asked sakura**

**"i would but i gotta go visit my two teammates on the boys side of school" sakura said **

**"oh, well maybe later" ayame said and smiled she looked at sasori sitting at his desk, he was sleeping **

**"deadbeat teacher" sakura said **

**"yeah, sasori isn't used to getting up early" ayame said **

**"its almost 10:00!" ino said **

**"yeah hes a late sleeper" ayame said, she didn't live with the akatsuki she lived with her brother but her brother owned a house in the forest so they were neighbors that lived 2 miles apart, after about an hour of a boring form they had to fill out they were free to go to lunch which was about an hour or two, then ayame had to go to art class and ino had to go to science, after the bell rang she ran and jumped on sasori**

**"wake up lazy" she said and got off**

**" right, um bye, lunchtime right?" sasori said he was sleepy so his speech was jumbled **

**"yeah, bye bye" kayamae said and walked out with tawny and hanako**

**"wheres ayame?" kayamae asked**

**"no clue, she will turn up soon" hanako said, meanwhile in the girls bathroom ino and ayame were putting on makeup, ayame put some lip gloss on the girls were talking to each other, about their male teammates ayame had her brother and that was it **

**"my temmates are shikamaru and choji" ino said **

**"really? choji is a boy or girl?" ayame**

**"boy" ino said **

**"choji is a nice name" ayame said and put some glitter on her uniform**

**"so do you have a boyfriend?" ayame asked**

**"well i have a crush on a guy" ino said **

**"really how long?" ayame asked**

**"since about 7" ino said, ayames eyes bulged**

**"7? girl you gotta get over him, hes probably gay if he doesn't like you back" ayame said **

**"sasuke isnt gay!" ino giggled **

**"really? ever seen him kiss anyone?" ayame asked**

**"um well yeah, naruto" ino said **

**"a girl named naruto?" ayame said **

**"well no, um but he isnt gay!" ino said **

**"there isnt anything wrong with being gay" ayame said **

**"i know, but not sasuke" ino said **

**"hmmm want some lip gloss?" ayame asked**

**"sure" ino said, ayame pulled ino closer and kissed her ino was none other than surprised, ayame pulled away**

**"there" she said **

**"um,i..." ino said **

**"sorry akward but i had to do it" ayame said **

**"I think i should go to lunch now" ino said **

**"ok" ayame said and smiled she knew what would happen it always did, ino was on her way out and thinking**

**_"omg, i enjoyed that! does that mean...? no. well maybe i should check..." _ino turned around and walked back ayame was in the middle of he bathroom ino ran and jumped in her arms and kissed her**

**"ok your ready" ayame said **

**"uh yes" ino said, ayamae leaned against the seat and stuck her ass out her skirt was way to short **

**"good fresh meat" ayame said, they both sat on the sink**

****

Ino scooted closer to her so that their hips touched and her arm slipped around her shoulders pulling her closer. ayame leaned forward pressing their foreheads together

"I'm not forcing you to do anything ino-chan," she whispered almost seductively.

"This is only if you want to."

"D-do you want to?" ino asked hesitantly. ayame smirked and moved her hand just down her shoulder so her fingers stroked the side of inos left breast. ino took in a sharp breath and swallowed.

"But you have to tell me what _you _want." ayame whispered.

"I won't do anything unless you say otherwise." Her hand continued to slide and settled on the side of her stomach. She felt a shiver trace through ino and waited. ino soon sat down on the floor, but placed her hands back on her lap. Was she going to say no? She swallowed hard.

"I want to," she said determinedly.

ayame looked at her a moment before shaking her head.

"No. It's okay; I can see you really don't want to." ayame said

"You don't have to say yes for me." ino looked up quickly and surprised her eyes wider than before.

"Wait!" Her hand latched onto Ino's top.

"I-I want to…R-really, I do," she pleaded. Ino smiled and made her way back to ayames side.

"Alright. I won't move away. But you have to tell me what you want," ayame told her softly, surprised by how nice she was being toward her. She was a girl that could catch her just by looking at her. And what could she say? She'd been caught. And she didn't want to be let go. She didn't think of herself as the girl that could be attracted to anyone but a crush from a different kohona girl, but ino had proved her differently. She was attracted to her and she wanted her. She just wanted her to want her just as much. And she seemed to be half the way there as she scooted her hip next to inos. She leaned in close and whispered next to her ear,

"Tell me what you want Hinata-chan."

She didn't tell her what she wanted; she didn't seem sure how to word it. But ino simply turned her head in a way that forced their lips to collide. She closed her eyes and tentatively parted her lips.

ayame captured her lips just as she opened them to invite her in. Her tongue danced against hers as she took in her sweet taste. Never had she tasted something so sweet in her life. Never had she wanted anything as desperately as she wanted ino in that moment. Her kisses were desperate as she took ino's face in her hands. A nip to her lower lip got a moan from her and nearly drove Ino to the brink so soon. After a moment she pulled back, both of them breathing quickly.

"ino," she whispered.

"ayame chan. I don't know what to do…"ino whispered incredibly softly against ayames lips.

"I'll lead you," she whispered in return.

Taking her lush lips once more ayames hands moved down to inos waist grabbing the buttons on their uniform shirt and quickly parted it, then taking it off and throwing it to the side. Flattening her palm against ino's stomach ayame traced it up her sensually feminine stomach up to her round left breast clad in a plain white bra with slinky straps going over her shoulders. She gently tugged on the underside of the bra and pulled it up and over. inos's soft supple breast fell into her hand, filling her palm. As she began to knead the pert center ino's breath caught in the middle of their kiss. ayames lips left hers at the moment her breath caught and began to gently kiss down her chin, neck, and collarbone until she came upon the pale orb of flesh she held. Still kneading the center she kissed around the outside toward the center. There she caught the massaged nipple with her teeth and began to suckle.

As her tongue swiped over her breast ino's back began to arch, pushing herself further into Ino's mouth. Ino began to suck harder at the peak as her hand began to knead the right breast. She was never one to play around too much, but this time seemed to be an exception for ayame as she moved her lips and kissed down the valley between ino's breasts. Once the small valley had been kissed through she began to squeeze the two perfectly sized breasts together, pinching and massaging. ino bit her lower lip as she received so many sensations from being pleasure in only one spot. A hot sensation had made its way between her legs and a lump had formed in her throat making her incapable of making any noise louder than a whimper as ayame kissed and suckled her way down her stomach.

She moved her hands away from her breast merely to pull down the skirt she wore as her tongue dipped into her small navel. ino's head instinctively fell back on the couch as ayame pulled the skirt down to her ankles. ayame was surprised when she found ino wore lacey underwear that left nothing to the imagination. Tracing down her thigh with a single finger she slipped it under the lacey undergarment and tugged it down from the center instead of the elastic band. She relished the feel of ino's heat emanating from her core; her scent sweet to her senses. The lacey undergarment was soon tossed to the side with the others and ino lay beneath her nude and shimmering from random rays of sunshine. With the tip of her tongue ayame made a trail up the inside of ino's thigh, feeling a shiver course through the other girls' body. Gently she kissed her curly hairs and slipped her tongue in between her folds.

ino gasped and her head jerked forward. Her hands automatically went to ayames's head, entwining with the black hair . It was long enough to barely brush against her stomach. Ino kissed her again and nothing more than a moan escaped her throat. Spreading her legs in front of her ayame dove her tongue deeper, lapping up ino's juice and wetness, her unique taste. Soft at first she began to dive deeper and harder, pulling ino closer to her holding onto her hips as her back began to arch.

"Aaah…ayame-chan…"

ayame listened to inos's panting as she continued her ministrations until she felt her cum inside her mouth. Lapping it up she kissed a beeline up her stomach to her mouth which she captured and with her taste kissed her. As the kiss commenced her hand trailed back down till her fingers touched her maidenhead. With her thumb pushing down on top she slipped one finger inside in one fell motion. ino gasped inside the kiss and pulled away. Ino followed and recaptured her lips as another finger slipped inside to accompany the first. ino winced as ayame felt her wrapped around her.

"Nngh, aah…"

**She was tight. ayame could tell she was a virgin and loved the feel. then the door to the bathroom opened**

**"hello? i heard noise, ino ayame? are you in here?" sakura said then yamae jumped up and turned the lights off she stripped down until all she had was a bra on she moved behind sakura**

**"who turned the lights off?!" sakura said surprised and a bit scared she diddnt know what pepole at this weird school would do ayamae put a hand over sakuras eyes and giggled and put an arm around her waist **

**"theres nowhere to run haruno" she said and then ino came over and un buttoned some of her uniform top**

**meanwhile kayamae was having her own fun**

**"gotcha" she smiled and flung mashed potatoes in hanakos hair**

**"gah! little bitch!" hanako said playfully and removed the mashed potatoes from her hair, now kayamae is quite partial to bright pretty colors, some red color caught her eye, unlike the uniforms it was a different color red, like her brother/professor sasori's hair she immediately followed downward and noticed a strange boy, he looked like he was wearing eyeliner but no one would do that much on purpose there was a peanut shaped thing under the table he sat in and he was slowly eating, he looked bored he as well fucked up his uniform, by making the pants go to a bit above his ankles not wearing sneakers but regular ninja sparing shoes and he wasnt wearing the stupid necktie just a plain red button down shirt, kayamae immediately got an idea, kayamae loved to annoy people, he looked completely anti social perfect target she casually strode over to the table and sat down **

**"hi stranger" she said, gaara briefly looked up from his food**

**"leave me alone girl" he said **

**"your unfriendly" she said and smirked**

**"yeah, so go away" gaara said **

**"make me, i can sit where i want" kayamae said grudgingly and crossed her legs and arms and stuck her tounge out **

**"i know who you are, your that blonde bitch everyone talks about, the wierd emo one" gaara said **

**"yeas, but im not emo, im um what'd tsunade say? challenged?" kayamae said **

**"yeah well whatever you are i dont care, and you talk wierd, what does 'yeas' mean?" gaara said **

**"mix between yes and yea" kayamae said **

**"whatever" gaara took a bite of his food**

**"you asked" kayamae said, kayamae has a little brother he is in the elementary side of the boys wing his name is jun he ran over**

**"hi sissy! hi! im hungry! im gonna go get lunch ok!? ok! then can i sit with you!?" jun said and smiled **

**"course ya can buggy, get lunch and i will meet ya in a sec" kayamae said **

**"oh boy! yay! bye sissy!" jun was attached to his sister **

**"what the hell was that?" gaara said **

**"my little brother, he is quite um hyper at times, but hes actually usually calm" kayamae said and picked at her food, her friends at the other table were watching her closely**

**"gee he hasnt gotten ticked yet" hanako said **

**"sweeeet" tawny said and took a bite of her food some crumbs fell out of her mouth hanako looked at her disgusted**

**" so your a new kid?" kayamae asked **

**"yes" gaara said **

**"cool, ive been goin here since this began really it was last year, its kinda like military school" kayamae said **

**"oh" gaara said **

**"that doesnt scare you?" kayamae asked **

**"no" gaara said **

**"i like what you did to your uniform, i hate these things" kayamae said **

**"why arent you wearing shoes?" gaara asked looking at kayamaes bare feet, kayamae hadnt ever wore shoes**

**"long story short? i hate em" kayamae said **

**"dont you get in trouble?" gaara asked**

**"they cant control me, besides i flood the water fountain in chorus everyday then say its overflowing, these pepole are blind" kayamae said and smiled**

**"clever" gaara said **

**"thanks,..." kayamae began but some laughter cut her short **

**"clever? i dont think so" a girl with brown hair brown eyes and a smirk walked over **

**"go away kiro" kayamae said **

**"why? dont want me to show you up in front of your little boyfriend!?" kiro laughed**

**"dude i hardly even know him, your so twisted you aint keen on truth" kayamae said **

**"hear that everyone!? i AINT keen on truth, and i AINT as stupid or as ugly as kayamae,AINT AINT a WORD!" kira said **

**"fork you kiro! id deck you now if i wasnt better than that!" kayamae said **

**"you chicken?" kiro said **

**"nah, i always make sure you get first hit" kayamae said **

**"why? so you can backoff?" kiro said **

**"no so i dont get in deep shit for startin a fight" kayamae said **

**"so? when have you cared?" kiro asked**

**"NOW! AND IF YOU DONT LEAVE ME ALONE AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU YOU WONT EVEN REMEMBER WHO DECKED YA!" kayamae said **

**"bye bye chocolate syrup for brains" kira said but everyone could tell she was scared, kayamae was shorter, but had bigger muscles and she had a short fuse if you got it burning, which these days was hard **

**"grr! at least i dont have pancakes for brains!" kayamae called back**

**"that was a lame comeback" gaara said **

**"what do you know!?" kayamae snapped, jun ran over with a teacher, he had long blonde hair and wore the akatsuki cloak jun pointed and sighed with releif**

**"whew, i thought you were gonna get in a fight" jun said **

**"im fine jun, HI DEIDARA-NII-SAN!" kayamae said and smiled **

**"kayamae un dont go picking fights" deidara said **

**"i diddnt!" kayamae said **

**"ok un but seriously, un i cant afford to take the blame for not diciplining you" deidara said **

**"i know nii-san now dont you have to watch the kindergarteners?" kayamae asked**

**"no un they are scared of me, they arent used to my kind of evil" deidara said and walked off**

**"hey sissy, i would sit with you; cause i love you but my friends want me to sit by them, can iiiii!?" jun asked**

**"course bug, go ahead" kayamae said **

**"dont call me buggy! or bug! please!" jun sounded irritated**

**"wow that girl was scared of you" gaara said **

**"yeah they all are," kayamae said and looked down, gaara diddnt know what she was talking about but he actually looked at her in the face**

**"your eyes are..." he almost said pretty but stopped himself**

**"blue, um your eyes are blue" gaara said **

**"yeah, um hey, wanna be friends? you could hang out with me and my peeps, they wont care" kayamae said **

**"um, no but your the only girl in here that seems to be tough except for two of your friends" gaara said looking back at hanako and tawny**

**"yeah some of the girls here are weird, you probably wouldnt like ayame" kayamae said **


End file.
